


No wait. Come back. I think I love you.

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Don't worry Mark gets put in his place, Ethan just has really low self esteem, Ethan thinks that he's a burden, He's not, M/M, Mark is a bit of a dick because he's sad, Multichapter, Tyler is number one Crankiplier trash, Tyler is the absolute best, Tyler/Ethan is the ultimate brotp, UT, but guys he's gonna go to college, can this be considered AU?, college au i guess???, crankiplier - Freeform, my college actually because I gotta give a shout out to my school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: He knew that this set up he has in LA wouldn't last long. It was too good to be true and he's been waiting for the other shoe to drop. He just didn't think that shoe would be Tyler. He thought it would be him fucking up and confessing his love to Mark or something of the sorts, but no it was his friend making him obsolete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks. I'm rushing to get the first chapter done. Also I've taken great liberties with this one. Like I'm having Ethan go to college in Texas. I know. I don't even think Ethan knows about UT? But it's whatever. Freedom of fanfiction. Can this be considered an AU? No Beta so all mistakes are my own.

Ethan sighed for the umpteenth time and stood up. Tyler has started to edit some of Mark's videos and Ethan has been needed less and less. He knew that this set up he has in LA wouldn't last long. It was too good to be true and he's been waiting for the other shoe to drop. He just didn't think that shoe would be Tyler. He thought it would be him fucking up and confessing his love to Mark or something of the sorts, but no it was his friend making him obsolete. Mark said it himself, he didn't need three editors. Of course it was in a joking manner, but it was true wasn't it? Ethan was useless, he's always been useless. Honestly, what did he have to offer anymore? 

All he's good for is holding back the entire group. His channel is dying, he's just copying Jack, and his editing skills are subpar at best. So why was he even here? Literally no one would miss him if he was gone. That thought knocked the breath out of him and it felt like his entire world was crashing in. No one would miss him. All he is is a 20-year-old nobody who is madly in love with someone that will never want him back. He might as well leave. He hasn't been happy here in a long time. The only thing keeping him here was editing for Mark and now that that's out the window there is no reason for him to stay. He's just hindering the group anyway. With his mind made up, Ethan went into his room and began packing. 

+

Ethan waited until he was absolutely sure everyone was out of the house before carrying his three duffle bags out to the uber. It's a little sad that his entire life fit into three bags, but that just goes to show how unwanted he felt. He didn't feel the need to accumulate items when he knew this was going to happen. 

"Where to, Kid? The uber driver asked after Ethan got settled.

"The airport."

+

Mark and Tyler got back from getting food and arrived to an empty house. Amy and Katherine were out at the movies, but Ethan should've have still been home, so Mark was a little taken back by the silent house. "Hey Tyler, go check on Ethan will you? I'm going to put the groceries up." Tyler nodded and walked down the hall to Ethan's room, but when he pushed the door open he was met only with a bare room and a letter sitting on the bed. Tyler picked it up and sank down on the bed to read it. 

Tyler,

I'm writing this to you because you are the only one that is actually going to care. I can't be in LA anymore. I'm no longer needed and I knew that this set up wouldn't last long. Mark would see that I'm no longer useful and wouldn't have the heart to ask me to leave, so I'm taking the burden off his shoulders. That's what I am isn't it? A burden? A burden that should have never been on Mark's shoulders, but somehow I was. Tell Mark that I'm very grateful for his hospitality and that I am sincerely sorry for just up and leaving like this, but it's the best for everyone.

Me being obsolete isn't the only reason I'm leaving. Don't tell Mark this, but I can't watch him and Amy be all couple-y with each other. It feels like my heart is being torn from my chest constantly when I see him with her. How stupid right? The insecure ugly blue boy fell in love with caring charismatic Mark. I'm entrusting you with this information. Please don't steal my dignity by telling Mark. The only thing worse than not telling him would be telling him and suffering as he tries to reject me politely. I'm going to miss you so much. You became my best friend even though I was far from yours. If you want to come visit me you can, but you and only you are permitted to come see me. It will be best if I just cut contact with Mark. I-I can't get over him if I'm reminded everyday of him. 

Until later  
-Ethan

Ps. My new number is in your room. Rip the bottom half of the letter off before letting Mark read it because we both know he will want to. 

Tyler sat in shock. Ethan is gone and he's never coming back. Tyler only snapped out of his stupor when he heard Mark coming down the hallway. He quickly ripped the second half of the paper off and stuffed it in his pocket. He was mad that Ethan would just leave like that, but he would never betray his trust. Not in this. He looked up when Mark entered the room and wordlessly handed him the letter.

"What Tyler, why is Ethan's room empty?" 

"Just read the letter Mark." 

+

"Why would he think that he's obsolete? He's needed. I need HIM!" Mark was practically yelling by the end of his sentence and Tyler just glanced up at him.  
"That's it. I'm calling him and putting an end to this nonsense once and for all."  
Tyler knew the call wouldn't work the second Mark went to dial, but he kept his his mouth shut. This wasn't his decision, it was Ethan's. 

+

"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service. To speak with a representati-" Mark jammed his finger over the end button. He tried the number again and got the same automated voice. Anger boiled inside of him and he screamed as he hurled his phone against the wall. Tyler flinched as the phone made contact with the wall. Mark punched the door as he stormed out of the room. Tyler quickly followed to make sure Mark didn't wreck the house in his anger. 

"He can't have just left could he? How could he do this to me? I need him. We need him." 

"He had his reasons."

"Yeah reasons he didn't care to share with the rest of us." Mark said.

'Well with you.' Tyler thought to himself. 

"I can't...I don't know how to handle this Tyler? It feels like I can't breathe. He just left. He didn't....he didn't even explain why. Just that he is obsolete, which is absolute bullshit." Mark had sunk to his knees by that point and was grabbing at his hair. His breaths were coming out quicker and quicker and Tyler knew that if he didn't calm Mark down he was going to have a panic attack. 

"Mark. Mark. MARK!" Tyler screeched, snapping his fingers in Mark's face. "Mark, you need to calm down. Deep breaths, come on, in and out. That's it. In 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and out 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." Tyler repeated the exercise with him a few times and when he was satisfied that Mark wasn't going to pass out, he gently guided him into a standing position and led him to the couch. "You can't do anything about it. This was his choice, but you need to calm down and let this anger you are feeling fade away." Mark sighed in defeat and sat down.

+

Once Amy and Katherine got back from the movies, Tyler retreated into his room and picked up the slip of paper on his bed with Ethan's new number. He quickly programmed it into his phone and pressed the green call button.

"Hello?" 

"Ethan?" Tyler spoke softly, trying to keep his voice low to not alert the others of his conversation.

"Hey Bubby." Ethan's voice rang out through the phone and Tyler almost crumpled in relief. 

"Hey Bubba, I was really worried about you. You know you could've just talked to me instead of leaving like that. Mark's a mess by the way. Nearly had a panic attack when he found out you left." 

"No he didn't. Stop lying."

"I'm not lyi-"

"Yes you are, Tyler. Stop."

"Fine." Tyler paused a beat before continuing. "I'm going to try to come see you in a few weeks. Maybe sometime next month. How's that sound?" 

"Sounds great. Hey I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Bub." 

"Bye Bubby." 

Tyler hung up the phone and flopped back onto his bed. How did this become his life?

+

Mark's been absolutely insufferable the last few weeks and it's been driving Tyler insane. He's looking forward to his trip more and more with each passing day. He couldn't go a hour without hearing Mark grumble under his breath or snap at someone to do something that normally Ethan would be doing. No one mentioned the blue haired boy or the fact that Mark locks himself away in Ethan's room every so often. No one ever talks about the quiet sniffles or the fact that Amy and Mark broke up a few days after Ethan left. It was just a way of life that they people living in the Fischbach residence have accepted. 

Tyler still hasn't told anyone that he has been in contact with Ethan or that he is going to see him. They all just think he is going to visit his mom for a bit. He just can't bring himself to correct them. 

+

Tyler sighed in relief when the day finally came for his trip. Mark has finally stopped snapping and pouting, but he's not the same. His smile has dimmed, he's not Mark, he's lost his muchness. But Tyler couldn't deal with him anymore, he needed his best friend back because Mark was his oldest friend, but Ethan, Ethan is one of his favorite people in this world. He is practically Tyler's brother and if he had to choose between Mark and Ethan, he'd choose Ethan any day. 

+

Tyler saw that his flight was boarding and braced himself for the flight. He hates flying, but if it meant seeing Ethan for a week, then he'd deal with it. He quickly boarded the flight and settled down into his seat. Waiting for the journey to begin.

+

Tyler took and deep breath and raised his fist up, knocking on the door. He waited anxiously for the door to be pulled open and sighed in relief when he was met with an armful of the blue haired boy. 

"I missed you so much, Ty!" Ethan mumbled into his chest, nuzzling his face against Tyler's shirt.

"I missed you too, Bub. I missed you too." Tyler said, dropping a kiss onto the top of Ethan's head and wrapping his arms around Ethan tighter, swaying back and forth on the porch. 

Ethan pulled away before either of them were ready, but it was quite cold outside and Ethan was just in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. "Come on, bubby. I want to introduce you to my dad." Ethan told him, grabbing his bag and pulling Tyler inside. 

+

"Come lay with me Ty!" Ethan called from his bedroom. Tyler walked into the room to see Ethan with his arms spread open and held in the air. Tyler groaned before settling down on the bed and pulling Ethan into his arms. "No fair! Why do you always get to be the cuddler and I the cuddlie?" Ethan grumbled, but snuggled deeper into Tyler's neck. 

"Because I'm a foot taller than you. That's why. Also I'm older and therefore should be the one to provide the comfort." Tyler responded and sank further onto the bed. 

After awhile Ethan pulled away from Tyler's hold and got off the bed. "I'm putting on Netflix. Hold up." Ethan threw over his shoulder at Tyler when he questioned what Ethan was doing. Ethan put on Man Of The House and settled back onto the bed. This time between Tyler's legs with a pillow behind his head. 

"What are we watching, Bub?" 

"Man of the house. It's about UT cheerleaders that witnessed a murder and have to have a texas ranger protect them. As you can imagine hilarity ensues." Ethan explained as the movie started. 

"Why do you like this movie so much?" Tyler questioned and Ethan sat up and looked back at him. 

"Besides it being super funny? I always secretly wanted to go to UT and then I decided not to go to college. I kind of regret it, but at the same time that decision allowed me to meet you and m-" Ethan cut himself off and looked down. 

"Me and Mark?" Tyler asked and Ethan just nodded. "Ethan there is something you need to know. Mark has been off since you left. It's like your departure has carved a huge hole in him that nothing can fill." 

"No you're lying. I was just a burden for him."

"No Ethan. You need to listen to me. Mark has been cranky and horrible to everyone. He and Amy broke up and I haven't seen him smile in the month and a half that you've been gone. I know that you think you aren't important, but you are. You are such a vital part to all of us." 

Ethan looked up, unshed tears shining in his bright blue eyes. "I can't do this Tyler." He whispered to Tyler and Tyler felt his heart break.

Sighing, he pulled Ethan back to him. "Okay, Bub. Let's just watch the movie." Ethan nodded and resumed the film.

+

"Hey Ethan, have you ever thought about applying for college? I know that you decided not to go, but since you're no longer living in LA and you have no intention of ever going back, why don't you apply for UT? I mean, you could do it and it never hurts to have a college education under your belt." Tyler asked once the movie ended. 

"I can't do that Bubby. I'm not smart enough." 

"Nonsense, you're brillant, but you won't know if you never try. Come on please? Just apply. That's all I'm asking." Tyler begged and Ethan chewed on his lip. 

"Alright fine. I'll apply, but you have to be here with me when the rejection letter comes." 

"It won't be a rejection, but deal.

+

Tyler said a heart felt goodbye to Ethan a few days later and promised to come see him again in the coming months.

"You better. I should be hearing back by March." Ethan told Tyler as he walked with him to security. "Remember not to tell the others about your trip. I wouldn't mind Kathryn knowing, but I don't want to put her in the position where she has to lie to Mark."

"Oh but you didn't mind putting me in that position?" Tyler questioned playfully.

"Nope because you love me and just want the best for me and you know that you'd do anything to make that happen." Ethan said back and Tyler felt his heart melt a little bit more.

"Yeah, Bub. I would. Alright, I have to go, but I'll see you real soon." Tyler pulled Ethan in for one last hug before walking over to start the security process. He's almost through when he hears Ethan yelling behind him. 

"BYE BUBBY!!!" 

Tyler's stomach twisted at the thought of leaving him, but he knew that it's what had to be done. He had a job after all.

+

"What do you mean you can't do that?!" Mark questioned Kathryn, his voice hard and unforgiving. 

"I mean I can't do it. I don't know how to." 

"Yeah well you should. I am paying you to do this after all. Get your shit together Kathryn!" Mark practically yelled and turned to stomp away.

"I'm not Ethan." Kathryn grumbled under her breath and Mark whipped around to face her. 

"What did you just say?" 

Kathryn sighed and stood up, someone has to say it. "I said I'm not Ethan. I don't know how to do this. He was the only one and I'm sorry that he decided to leave, but if anyone needs to get their shit together it is you Mark. Ever since Ethan left you've been an absolute dick to everyone. You're smile is about the fakest thing that I've ever seen and your viewers are beginning to realize that you aren't yourself. There's only so much a person can do. I truly am sorry about Ethan leaving, but you need to get over it." After her rant, Kathryn quickly looked down and spoke in a much calmer voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice like that." She mumbled.

When she looked up she saw Mark with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Mark?"

"I'm sorry. I-I just m-miss him so much. It feels like a tear in my heart. How d-did he become so important to me?" 

Kathryn sighed and brought Mark into her arms. "Oh Mark, I think you know."


	2. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tyler and Ethan's relationship is completely platonic, but if y'all want to read more into it then that's your choice. I just wanted to say that it pains me to not write y'all for you all (I'm Texan okay?) and I don't remember what the exact wording of my acceptance email from UT was so...that's what y'all got. Please enjoy this and sorry if it seems rushed. We gotta get Ethan into college. After the next chapter there is going to be Mark, but right now it's about getting Ethan settled. Oh and they are all still making YouTube videos, they just aren't mentioned in this. Mark doesn't watch Ethan's videos because it makes him too sad. Okay and proceed.

Kathryn was walking down the hall of the Fischbach residence when she heard Tyler's voice through his door. Not being one to eavesdrop, she went to continue on her way when she heard a name that peaked her interest.

"Okay, Bub. I'll be there this weekend. Think you can hold off opening the email until I get there?" 

There's only one person Tyler called Bub. Kathryn thought to herself.

"Okay I'll see you then. Bye Ethan." Tyler hung up and before Kathryn could move, he pulled the door open. Kathryn and Tyler both froze, starring at each other in shock. Kathryn was the first to snap out of shock induced silence. 

"Why have you been lying to us, Tyler?" She questioned him, hurt evident in her voice.

"I haven't been. Not exactly anyways, you all just never asked me." Tyler said, guilt painting his face.

"A lie by omission is still a lie, Tyler. Why didn't you tell me at least?"

"I couldn't. Ethan didn't want me to. I would've told you, but he didn't want you to have to lie to Mark."

"You know he's going insane not being able to get in contact with Ethan."

"I know and I feel bad, but Ethan needed to go away and I would never betray his trust like that."

"But why did he feel the need to get away?"

Tyler's jaw tightened and his eyes became guarded. "I can't tell you that. It's not my secret to tell." Tyler bit out, voice hard.

Something about his body language made Kathryn think that there could only be one reason for Ethan's sudden departure. "He's in love with him, isn't he?" Kathryn asked and Tyler's silence was all the answer she needed. 

"Oh well, I suppose that's a fine reason for leaving. He felt unneeded, saw an impossible situation and needed an escape." Kathryn spoke softly.

"Yeah." Tyler mumbled back.

"Are you going to see him this weekend?" Kathryn asked and Tyler nodded. "And this isn't the first time either?" Tyler nodded again and Kathryn sighed. "Give him my best, Tyler and tell him that next time I see him and I will see him, that he's getting a stern talking to and a smack upside the head for trying to keep me out of the loop." Kathryn patted Tyler's shoulder and walked out of the room.

+

"Bubby! You're here!" Ethan yelled as he threw the door open and then proceeded to throw himself into Tyler's arms. Tyler oofed as he brought his arms around Ethan.

"Yes I am and I'm excited to see if you've gotten in. Come on, let's go find out."

+

"I can't do it." Ethan stuttered out. The pointer of the mouse hovering over the email link. 

"Yes you can." Tyler spoke the to Ethan. Rubbing his shoulders in encouragement. 

"Okay. I can do this." Ethan said softly. Pressing down on the button, opening the link, and typing in his EID. "I can't look. Tyler tell me what it says." Ethan said, covering his eyes with his hands. 

"Congratulations and welcome to the longhorn family!" Tyler read aloud and Ethan's head shot up.

"Nuh uh, shut up. You're lying." Ethan said in disbelief and Tyler laughed. 

"Look for yourself, Ethan." 

Ethan looked at the message on the screen and a huge grin stretched across his face. 

"See I told you that you could do it, Bub. I'm so proud of you." Tyler said and pulled Ethan into a hug. 

"I'm proud of me too! This is probably the happiest I've been in a while." Ethan murmured against Tyler's shoulder and Tyler could hear the grin in his voice. He pulled away from Tyler. "I have to go tell my dad. He's going to be so happy!" Ethan said and ran off to go tell his father. 

+

Later that evening Tyler and Ethan were laying on Ethan's bed. Ethan head pillowed on Tyler's chest, both scrolling threw their phones in comfortable silence until Ethan broke it. "I know that it makes you sad when you hear these things, but I feel the need to tell you. This morning, before you got here, I was in a really bad head space. Then you got here and I got accepted into my dream school and I just wanted to say thank you for being here for me. It's not easy falling out of love with someone and I don't know if I ever will, but today I was happy for the first time in a long time and I never would have been if you hadn't encouraged me to apply." Ethan finished and kissed Tyler's cheek in thanks. 

"You're welcome, Bubba. Just remember that I'll always be here." Tyler kissed the top of Ethan's head.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course. I love you, Ethan and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too, Ty." Ethan settled down on the bed, curled around Tyler and Tyler covered them up before turning the light out.


	3. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds out about Tyler's little secret. Short chapter, but it's an update so...enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I lied. We are seeing a video in this chapter. Also the timeline is going to be sped up after the next chapter.

"What is up my cranky crew? It's Ethan from CrankGamePlays and today we are talking about some new changes in my life. So as many of you know I moved back to Maine for personal reasons and now I'm ultra excited to announce that I will attended college at The University of Texas at Austin! Now I know that a lot of you are thinking 'Ethan what? Since when have you wanted to go to college? Are you still going to make YouTube videos? Etc.' and the answer to that question is definitely. Maybe not as frequently, but I most certainly will continue making videos. Got to pay for my education somehow right? Jk, I love making videos for you guys and will continue to do so until you all get sick of me.

As for the school bit, I've always secretly wanted to go to UT, but I decided not to attend college. Then Tyler, my wonderful friend, encouraged me to apply and well here we are. This is honestly a dream come true and i just wanted to say a quick hello to all my Texas fans. I'll be coming to your great state in August. Well that's about it for this video. Until next time. Stay cranky!" Ethan finished the video and uploaded it.

"Alright, there's no going back now." Ethan muttered to himself.

+

"What am I going to do?" Mark asked desperately, his voice cracking towards the end of his question. 

"Oh Mark, there's only one thing you can do. It breaks my heart to see you hurting like this, but the only way to heal your ache is to tell him."

"But how can I do that when I don't know where he is?" Mark questioned and Kathryn quickly looked away. Mark glanced at her questioningly. "What do you know that I don't, Kathryn? Do you know where he is?"

Kathryn bit her lip and turned to walk away. Determined not to betray Tyler and Ethan's trust, but when Mark pulled her to face him and she saw the desperation and sadness on his face she caved. 

"No, but I know someone who does." 

+

"TYLER!!!" Mark roared through the house, startling Tyler who was on the phone with Ethan.

"Hey Eth, I've got to go. Talk to you later." Tyler said quickly to Ethan. Having enough time to end the call and shove the phone under his pillow before his door was thrown open. Tyler looked up and was met by a seething Mark, hand gripping the door handle so tight that his knuckles were turning white. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, TYLER?" Mark yelled at him and, despite being a good 6 inches taller than Mark, Tyler shrank back in fear.   
"You were just going to not tell me?"

"I'm sorry!" Tyler said back.

"You know how much I miss him! You know how much it hurts and you go and hide the fact that you've been in contact with him!" Mark's voice tinted with hurt and anger. 

Tyler looked around the room guiltily and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Mark. It wasn't my choice. I love you both, but this was his decision and he's my friend."

"SO AM I! Or at least I thought I was when I was pouring my heart ache out to you."

"You are, but you know that it's different with Ethan. He's more like my brother! And I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I stand by my decision."

Mark and Ethan stared at each other, neither backing down until Mark's shoulders sagged and he let out a defeated sigh.

"Can I at least talk to him? Please?"

"I don't think that's a good i-"

"Please Tyler?"

Tyler mulled over the idea, not wanted to betray ethan, but also not wanting to hurt Mark anymore.

"Fine, but you do it from my phone and with my supervision. On speaker and I will say when your conversation ends. Got it?"

Mark nodded and Tyler grabbed his phone, hitting the call button by Ethan's name and handed the phone to Mark.

"Yes Tyler?" 

"Hey Ethan..." Mark breathed out. The silence from other end was deafening. Finally Ethan broke it.

"Mark?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh..."

"Listen Ethan, I need to speak to you, but it's not a conversation that I want to have over the phone. Can I come see you?"

"I don't know. Maybe? Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Yeah sure, of course. Take all the time you need."

"Okay, I've got to go now."

"Alright...I miss you."

The only answer Mark got was the line going dead. He looked up at Tyler and gave him a half smile/half grimace. 

"Give him some time, Mark. He has his reasons for leaving." 

"I know, I just miss him. It felt good to hear his voice again." Silence hung in the air around them before Mark began to speak again. "I-I haven't been watching his videos. They take me back to a happier time, but the reality of the situation is too harsh to leave for long and it's almost crippling to come back to. I find myself turning to tell him something only to remember that he left. It's like I can't breathe sometimes, Tyler. I don't..." Mark paused and looked down. "I don't know when he became so important to me, but I do know that I want him to come back." 

Tyler sighed and pulled Mark into a hug. "Listen Mark. I don't know if he will ever come back, but I do know that he cares for you. He just needs time."


	4. Traitor Tyler (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Ethan finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timeline is gonna speed up a little next chapter. We're just gonna fast forward to the end of the summer. Still unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Kk enjoy. Honestly the coin is so cool. This dedicated to like the ten people that actually still read this and it's double dedicated to the one person tha bookmarked this! You're the real MVP.

"What do you want?" Ethan sneered at Tyler when he opened the door.

"I want you to talk to me."

"Why would I do that? You betrayed me. You are a traitor. I thought you were on my side, I thought that you respected that I needed to cut off contact with him." Tyler flinched at the words, but held steadfast.

"Ethan please?"

Ethan ignored him and turned around, walking back into the house. Tyler followed after him into his bedroom.

"Hate me. Scream at me. Hit me. Curse me for everything that has ever gone wrong in your life. Do whatever you need to do, I don't care, but please don't shut me out. Don't push me away." Ethan whipped around. Shoving him backwards when Tyler reached out to him.

"I'm so angry with you, Tyler. You did the one thing that I begged you not to do. Now I'm faced with the choice of disappointing the person that I'm in love with or breaking my heart over again."

"You don't know that! Just let things happen. He's been miserable without you."

"Stop giving me hope, Tyler! What kind of life is one built on hope?" Ethan bit out at Tyler, his voice laced with self-hatred. 

Tyler's shoulders sagged and he reached out for him again. Ethan dodged his touch and sat down on the bed. Tyler sighed when he heard soft sniffles coming from Ethan. "It's a good one, Bub. It's a good one." 

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared, bubby." Ethan spoke with his head buried in his hands, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Bubba..." Tyler's voice dropped off and he sat down next to Ethan, rubbing his back. "Just give him a chance." 

"Okay."

Tyler texted Mark Ethan's address and told him to get on the next flight that he could.  
+

Mark stood frozen outside the door. Wanting desperately to knock, but also terrified of the conversation he was about to have. Just as he was about to knock, the door was pulled open to reveal Tyler.

"Hey Mark. Come on, he's in his bedroom."

Mark took a deep breath and followed Tyler through the house. Tyler stopped in front of a door and gently knocked.

"Bubba I've got Mark with me. We're coming in now." Tyler pushed the door open and ethan looked up from his position on the bed.

"Hey..." Mark said and Ethan just stared at him.

Tyler glanced between the two before clapping his hands together. "Alright, I'm going to be in the living room. Ethan just holler if you need me okay, Bub?" Tyler asked and Ethan nodded.

"Okay, bubby." 

Tyler pulled Ethan into a hug and whispered into his ear. "You've got this." Then Tyler pulled back and walked away, shutting the door on his way out. Which left Ethan alone with Mark for the first time in months. 

"Can I at least have a hug?" Mark asked timidly and Ethan thought for a moment before walking over to Mark and wrapping his arms around him. Mark breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms tightly around Ethan's waist, bringing the boy closer to his body. "I missed you so much." Mark said to Ethan and Ethan immediately pulled away. 

"No you didn't. Please stop lying."

"I'm not lying. I truly did miss you. Ethan without you it felt like a part of me was missing. I love you so much." Ethan mumbled something Mark couldn't catch. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" Ethan sighed and looked down before speaking again.

"Fuck it. I said not like how I want you to love me."

Mark stood in stunned silence. Ethan looked up when he didn't hear a scoff of disgust.

"What?" He asked Mark. "It's not like it isn't true. How could you want someone like me? I am nothing. I'm not handsome or even cute. I'm not really all the successful either. My editing is subpar at best. How could you ever love someone like me when you have the most perfect person at your side?"

"Ethan look at me when I say this to you. Hear my words. You are wonderful. I would tell you that you're beautiful, but I know that would be falling on deaf ears. But know that you are wonderful. Wonderful people are extraordinary, they have flaws but those flaws shape them into the person that they are. Beauty is a fleeting concept that is there one day and gone the next, but you my dear blue gem are wonderful. That is a part of your very essence and it will never fade. Trust the one that has been there. It sucks thinking that you're not good enough, but you are so much more than you think, Ethan." 

Ethan sighed not believing a word Mark was saying. "You still have the most wonderful, not to mention beautiful and perfect, person at your side. It's not me and I will be damned if you do something with me out of pity." 

Mark physically got upset at the words coming out of Ethan's mouth. He definitely needed to clear the air. "First things first. Amy and I broke up months ago. After you left actually because I was so devastated by your departure and Amy knew, even though I didn't at the time, that I loved you as more than a friend. Second, I would never do something like this out of pity. Messing with someone's emotions like that is probably one of the worst things a person can do and no matter how much I love a person, I would not do something like that to someone." Mark's explained in a firm voice. "Third, I want you, I want you so badly everyday. I want to kiss you and hold your hand. I want to take you out on dates and show you off to the world so will you let me do that Ethan? Please?" Mark asked and Ethan studied his face.

"I don't want to get hurt. That's why I left in the first place. It hurt so much to see you with Amy." 

Mark pulled Ethan closer to him. "I know that now and I understand that. I promise to do my best not to hurt you, but I can't do that if you won't give us a shot. So how about it? Will you?"

"Yes." 

Mark closed the gap between the two. Of all the ways he pictured what kissing Ethan would be like this exceeded all expectations. His lips were soft, but a little chapped and they slotted perfectly against Mark's. He was just about to deepen the kiss when Tyler opened the door.

"Ah my eyes!" Tyler screamed, flinging his hands over his eyes. Mark was about to tell Tyler to get lost when he heard a sound that he'd been missing for months, Ethan's laughter. Tyler glared at Ethan's laughing form. "I'm glad my scarred eyes amuse you." Tyler said, his tone drenched in sarcasm.

"What did you need, Bubby?" Ethan asked after he stopped laughing. 

"Well I was coming to check on you, but also this came in the mail so I thought you'd like it." Tyler explained, handing the large orange envelope to him. "It's from UT." He added when Ethan glanced at him in confusion. 

Ethan quickly tore into it and pulled out a small box. He opened it and pulled out a coin that had his perspective graduation date on it and a banner that said Gone To Texas on it. Ethan looked up at Tyler and grinned. Tyler shot him back a smile just a wide as Ethan's. 

"This is so cool! Tyler look at this!" Ethan passed the coin to Tyler and laying the banner on his bed. While Tyler was examining it Mark was looking between the two in confusion. 

"I'm sorry, what is going on?" He asked.

Ethan looked over at Tyler in confusion. "You didn't tell him?" He asked Tyler and Tyler shrugged.

"No I figured you'd want to do that."

"Sorry still don't know what's going on." Mark said, raising up an eyebrow. Ethan looked at him nervously.

"I got into the University of Texas at Austin and I'll be starting school there in the fall." He announced and Mark's face broke out into a grin. 

"Oh my God, I'm so proud of you. I don't know much about that school other than it's hard to get into and Matthew McConahay went there. But it's a great school from what I've heard." He pulled Ethan in a hug and kissed the top of his head. 

"Yeah, I'm really excited." Ethan mumbled against Mark's shoulder. 

"While I'm very excited for you, I do have a question. Will you come back to LA with us, please?" Mark asked and Ethan nodded.

"But only for the summer and we'll talk about breaks." 

"Okay that's fine. I can work with that." 

Ethan looked at Tyler before sighing. "Alright I'll go tell my dad what's happening." Tyler nodded and Ethan went to go talk with his dad.

+

"Alright, I'll be there in about two weeks. I've got some things to tie up here." Ethan explained to Tyler and Mark as he drove them to the airport. 

"Okay. I don't like that you're not coming back with us, but I understand you have to get everything settled here." Mark said from the front seat and Ethan reached over to pat his knee. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back home soon." Mark grinned when he heard the word home leave Ethan's mouth. 

Soon enough Mark and Tyler had to say goodbye to Ethan at security. Tyler pulled Ethan into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you soon little brother." He then made his way to the line and waited for Mark.

Mark turned to Ethan and smiled sadly at him. "I just got you back and now I have to leave you again." Ethan pulled Mark into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"It's not forever. I'll see you in two-three weeks tops. I love you, Mark." Ethan said and Mark just squeezed him tighter.

"I love you, too." 

Ethan pulled away from the hug. His voice a little wet as he said. "Alright get going now. I don't want you to miss your flight." 

Mark grabbed Ethan's hand and gave it a squeeze before dropping it and getting into line. Ethan watched them go through security and gave a little wave when they turned around one last time before having to continue on. Ethan sighed and turned around and left after they were out of sight. The drive home was a lot sadder than the drive there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan moves in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter ethan starts school! Yay!!!

Ethan could not wait for this flight to land. He was finally moving back to LA and in a few months he'll be attending the university he's wanted to go to since he was seven. 

"Passengers, please return to your seats. We are beginning our descent. We hope you come back and fly with us soon. Thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines." The flight attendant's voice cut off from overhead and Ethan broke out into a wide smile, it won't be long now. 

+

"Ethan!" Kathryn called from her position by the baggage claim. Ethan ran and hurled himself full force at Kathryn, forcing her to take a step back to steady them. "I'm glad to see you too, Ethan. Mark and Tyler wanted to come, however they are in the middle of a charity livestream so I hope you don't mind me coming instead?" 

"No I'm so happy to see you." 

Kathryn smiled. "Good then this will hurt less." She said as she pulled back and smacked Ethan upside the head. Ethan flinched and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow Kathryn. That hurt. What was that for?" He complained.

"Good, it better hurt. How dare you not tell me where you were going or how to get in contact with you? You were gone and you didn't even include me in the note. Then you go and tell Tyler not to tell me where you are. That really hurt, Ethan. I understand why you left, but come on. You were my best friend in the house."

"I'm sorry, Kath. You know I love you, I was being selfish and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Ethan asked and Kathryn sighed.

"You've already been forgiven. Now come on, let's get your bags and get home. Tyler's making your favorite tonight."

"Sweet!" Ethan went and gathered his bags and they made their way out of the airport. "Ah God, I forgot how bright the sun was." Ethan complained and Kathryn giggled. 

"You've been gone a long time, Ethan."

+

Kathryn and Ethan quietly walked into the house just as Mark was doing some stupid dare. "Should we tell him you're here?" Kathryn whispered to Ethan and he shook his head. 

"No, let's just wait for him to stop and then I'll go stand behind the couch until he realizes I'm there." Ethan whispered back to her and the two of them watched in silence as Mark completed his dare and sat back down. Ethan snuck up behind the couch and quickly waved to the camera before making a keep quiet gesture so the fans wouldn't alert Mark to his presence.

Mark still hadn't noticed him, but Tyler had. He was standing next to Kathryn and they were watching what was going to happen next. Ethan waited until Mark wasn't looking and he sat down gently beside him. "Geez Mark. I thought you'd be more excited to see me." He said and Mark whipped around in surprise.

"ETHAN!" He yelled and tackled him to the couch in a hug. Ethan could hear Kathryn and Tyler laughing and the viewers must be having a field day, but he didn't care because he was finally home and having Mark in his arms was just the icing on the cake. 

Mark finally let Ethan up, but kept his arm around him the rest of the livestream. Tyler and Kathryn and Amy joined them at some point. Tyler sitting next to Ethan, with their legs pressed together. They were finally reunited and life was looking up. 

+

The livestream ended and Tyler got up to make dinner. Amy and Kathryn went to their rooms and Mark and Ethan laid wrapped up together on the couch watching Chrisley Knows Best. 

"I missed you so much." Mark murmured into Ethan's skin while kissing his neck. 

"I missed you too, but shush. This part is funny." Ethan said and Mark sighed but stopped his ministrations. Once the episode ended Tyler called everyone to come and eat. 

+

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room again. "Hey Bub. Why don't you put on that movie we watched the other day. You know the one about UT?" Ethan nodded and hopped up from the couch, putting on the movie. 

"What are we watching, Ethan?" Mark asked and Ethan smiled. 

"We're watching Man of the House. It's super funny. Also you'll get to see glimpses of the campus." Mark nodded and Ethan settled back down beside him.  
Pushing Mark so that he could lean against his chest and prop his feet up in Tyler's lap. Tyler shook his head, but went about stroking Ethan's ankle when he nudged him with his foot and Mark wrapped him arm across Ethan, holding him to his chest. 

+

"Okay you were right. That was really funny. The best part was probably when he bought the air conditioner and kept it under lock and key." Mark said as he got up and stretched. His shirt rode up exposing a small sliver of skin. Ethan traced that area with his eyes before blushing and looking at the ground. Mark saw him blushing and smirked. There was plenty of time for that later, for now he just wanted to sleep with Ethan in his arms.

"Come on Ethan. Let's go to bed." Tyler said and Mark turned to glare at him. Tyler completely ignored him and continued to look at Ethan.

"Okay Ty. Let me go put my bags in my room and I'll join you in a bit." Ethan said and got up off the couch. Mark continued to glare at Tyler and Tyler merely shrugged.

"What? It's tradition. Every Friday night before he left and even after, just depending on when I was there, we would have a sleep over. It is just about bonding on a deeper level. All we do is watch Great British Baking Challenge until we fall asleep, it's just about having company. Just because you and him are dating now doesn't mean that our tradition is going to change. I promised him that nothing in our relationship would change and I intend to keep my word." Tyler said and patted Mark's back as he walked past him and down the hall to his room. 

Mark stood there stumped until he shook his head and walked down the hall to peak his head into Tyler's room. Sure enough Ethan was resting his head on Tyler's chest and Mark could hear Mel and Sue announcing what the bakers were making that day. Mark turned around and left them to it, hurt and understanding battling a vicious war inside of him. 

+

It was 3 am and Mark couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about Tyler and Ethan in Tyler's room. So he threw his covers off and crept down the hall to Tyler's room. He gently pushed the door open and poked his head inside. True to his word Tyler and Ethan were just sleeping next to each other. Tyler was facing the wall and Ethan was facing the door. Mark shook his head at his own stupidity and went back to his room. He was almost asleep when the door was pushed open and Ethan appeared. 

"Why were you in Tyler's room?" He questioned and Mark thought about denying his actions until he looked into Ethan's eyes and saw that he wouldn't get away with any bullshit lies. Mark sighed and sat up.

"I was jealous. I wanted you to sleep with me your first day back, but you end up going to Tyler's room." Mark pouted and Ethan laughed. 

"Yeah because that has been his and my tradition for months. I'll sleep in here with you tomorrow, but after that I'm going back to my own bed. I like space to move around in. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm going to change my relationship with Tyler. I love him like a brother, but I'm in love with you. Okay?" Ethan asked and Mark nodded. 

"I understand. I'm sorry for getting jealous of Tyler of all people." Mark said and Ethan leaned down to kiss him. 

"It's fine, but I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." With that Ethan turned around and left the room. 

+

Mark walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Tyler and Ethan cooking pancakes or well Tyler was cooking and Ethan was dancing around to Disney songs. Mark shook his head in fondness and went to sit at the bar. Tyler placed a plate of pancakes down in front of Mark and smiled when Mark looked up at him. Mark offered a smile in thanks and dug into his food.

+

"I can't believe you're leaving already." Mark said as he helped load Ethan's things into the car.

"School starts next week, Babe. It's going to take a couple of days to drive down there. Luckily Tyler has been gracious enough to drive me and my stuff down there. You're meeting us on Tuesday to help me move into my apartment anyway." Ethan replied as he put another box into the car. 

"I know that. I just don't like that it feels like you just came back yesterday and now you're leaving again. At least this time I get to say goodbye." Mark said, his voice dropping off at the end. Ethan felt his heart drop when he heard Mark. 

"I know and I'm sorry, but this time you can come visit me and I'll be back for breaks. It'll seem like nothing. Plus you'll get a break from me." Ethan said, wrapping his arms around Mark.

"I could never want a break from you." Mark whispered lowly, peering at Ethan through his eyelashes. Ethan smiled and quickly kissed him.

"Help me finish loading these boxes, please."

Mark sighed but got to work anyway.

+

It was day two of the drive from LA to Austin and Ethan was being uncharacteristically silent. Tyler looked over at Ethan when he sighed for the tenth time that day. "Alright what is it? Spill the beans."

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Listen, Bub. We're not spending the next day and a half in this car with you sulking. So buck up, pull on your big boy underwear and tell me what's wrong." 

Ethan just glanced at Tyler and sighed again. 

"Ethan I will pull this car over if you don't spit it out right now."

"Geez alright. I just...I'm worried about my relationship with Mark, okay? It's still so new. What if he realizes that he can do better than me, Tyler? I wouldn't be here. What if he gets bored or sick of a long distance relationship? What if I'm not enough? God only knows how it happened in the first place." Ethan said, his tone a mix of worry and self-deprecation.

Tyler was silent for a few minutes before he pulled off at a rest stop. "Ethan, I want you to listen and I want you to listen carefully." Tyler looked over to Ethan and saw him looking down, so Tyler grabbed Ethan's chin to make him look him in the eyes. "You are a fantastic human being who should never be worried about something like this. Mark loves you and wouldn't let your relationship fall apart just because you're in a different state than him. Also you're relationship happened because you are so darn amazing that Mark would have had to be an absolute idiot to not fall in love with you. I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. You got me?" Tyler finished and Ethan nodded. Satisfied, Tyler pulled back onto the main road and they continued their trip.

+

"Cheese and rice! Why did you have to get an apartment on the third floor, Ethan? Also why is it like 20 million degrees outside?" Mark groaned as he haul yet another box into the apartment. 

"It's Texas." Tyler dead panned at Mark. "Quit your complaining. At least we don't have to lug up furniture and there's air conditioning." Tyler said as he dropped the last box next to the one Mark just set down. 

Ethan came into the living room from the bedroom and picked up the box Tyler just brought in. "Because I like the security of being higher up. That's why." Ethan responded as he walked back into the bedroom. Tyler followed after knowing Ethan would need help setting up his recording space. Mark took the opportunity to flop down on the couch. 

Tyler came back a few minutes later and scoffed at Mark. "He's your boyfriend you know. Shouldn't you start setting things up in the kitchen at least?" Tyler asked as he picked up another box. Mark grumbled as he got up, but picked up the box labeled kitchen and got to work anyway. 

+

It was sundown by the time the three of them got the apartment set up and it looked pretty great. Mark sat down on the couch and Ethan flopped on top of him, curling up on his lap, head resting on Mark's chest. Tyler was sat beside them, playing on his phone. "I'm so hungry." Ethan complained and Mark rubbed his back in comfort. 

"I know, I am too, but I don't know any good restaurants in Austin." Tyler said and Mark was hit with a stroke of genius. 

"Let's ask twitter!" 

+

They ended up at a place called Sholz Biergarten. It's a German place apparently and the food was supposed to be good. Tyler and Ethan both ordered a rueben while Mark got something called the "Sholz's Sandwhich" all in all the food was pretty good and it was a descent price so nobody was complaining. 

+

It was 9 before they got back and Tyler and Ethan were both exhausted from traveling and moving Ethan's stuff in. Tyler automatically walked to the spare room and got ready for bed. Ethan and Mark talked for a little bit, but giving that Ethan was so tired, they called it a night and headed to bed themselves. Ethan fell asleep cuddled up against Mark's side and all Mark could think was thank God for air conditioning because it was hot as hell in Austin and Ethan was kicking off some serious heat, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Mark closed his eyes and tried to sleep himself.

+

"What else do you need?" Mark asked as they walked down the aisles of HEB. 

"Um...." Mark shook his head and Tyler came back to the cart. 

"He needs drinks, water, fruit, and chicken. We've gotten everything else." Mark nodded and off they went to find the rest of what Ethan needed. 

+

Once they finished putting everything up Tyler asked what Ethan wanted for dinner. "This is the last meal you're getting cooked by me for awhile so make a good choice." Tyler said and Ethan contemplated before answering. 

"Spaghetti." 

"Coming right up." 

+

"Ethan! I'm leaving, come say goodbye." Tyler hollered through the apartment and Ethan came bounding into the room, coming to a stop in front of Tyler and throwing his arms around him. 

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bubby." Ethan mumbled into Tyler's shoulder. He could feel tears threatening to fall.

"I'm going to miss you too. So much, but hey. I'll be back to visit you soon. I'm coming the week during your birthday in October and I'll try to come before then. It won't be too bad." Tyler said, wrapping his arms tighter around Ethan's waist. Ethan just buried his head deeper into Tyler's shoulder.

"I don't want you to go."

Tyler sighed and rubbed up and down Ethan's back. Wincing when he felt tears seeping through his shirt. "Hey now you've got to stop crying or I'm going to start crying and then we'll both be blubbering messes. Besides you've still got Mark here. He's not leaving until you start school."

"I know, but it's not the same.We might not be blood, but you're my brother and I need my brother. How am I going to tackle such a thing as college without you?" His asked, his his glistening with tears. 

"You'll find a way. You always do." They stood hugging for a few more minutes until Tyler pulled away and wiped the tears from Ethan's cheeks. "I've got to go. Chin up. We'll see each other soon and we can FaceTime everyday if you want to." Ethan nodded and Tyler picked up his bag. "BYE MARK!" He yelled through the apartment. 

A faint and slurred "bye Tyler!" was received from the bedroom where Mark was still half asleep. Tyler smiled at Ethan one last time and closed the door. Ethan sighed and walked back into the bedroom where Mark was waiting. Mark took one look at Ethan's face and opened his arms, beckoning his boy to come cuddle with him. 

"It'll be okay, Ethan. I know this is scary for you, but everything will work out just fine." Mark mumbled to him, placing a kiss on his cheek and holding him tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's birthday! Yay! So basically this is set in late 2017, so that's why I have him turning 21 and not 20 like he did last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again my work isn't beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes. Please enjoy :)

By the end of the day Ethan was exhausted. He was expecting the campus to be large, but he wasn't fully prepared as to how tired he was. And cheese and rice, why was it like 100 degrees outside? On the plus side he really liked the classes he has attended today. Well all of them except for his bio class. His teacher was a bit strange to say the least, but his history class and language class were both great. He's excited to attend his history history class tomorrow.

Ethan walked into the empty apartment and sighed. Mark had left earlier that day. He had tried to stay longer, but he had to return to his job. He only had enough videos pre recorded for four days and he had already stayed a day longer than he was supposed to. On the plus side, he and Mark had went and adopted a cute little dachshund to keep Ethan company, unfortunately he wasn't house trained yet, so Ethan had to keep him in his crate when he was at school. Bending down, he unlocked the latch on his crate and let Edison out. The dog yipped happily at Ethan and Ethan grinned. "At least I still have you." Ethan murmured, petting the dog's head.

+  
Ethan was excited. He hadn't seen Mark or Tyler for 2 months and he's excited to see them the next day for his birthday. Ethan had just gotten home and when he opened up the door to his apartment the first thing that he noticed was the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen. Upon walking further into the room he spotted Tyler searing something on the stove and Edison chilling on the sofa. "Hey Bub." Tyler called out and Ethan smiled. 

"Hey Ty. Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?"

"I wanted to surprise you. It is your birthday tomorrow after all." Tyler said, wiping his hands on a rag before enveloping Ethan in a hug. 

"Well thank you. Is Mark here?" Ethan mumbled into Tyler's chest. 

"No sorry, Ethan. Mark won't be able to make it for your birthday. He had a prior engagement that he couldn't get out of. He was pissed when the date got moved to your birthday." Tyler explained and watched with a sad smile as some of the happiness on Ethan's face faded.

"Well I suppose that's as good excuse as any." Ethan said, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"Hey, we're still going to have an amazing time together. I'm going to take you out to dinner and then we'll go get ice cream and then the next day we'll go to the movies or something." Tyler said, trying to cheer the boy up. 

"Okay. Have you taken Edison out yet?" Ethan asked. 

"Yes, he's been outside recently." Tyler replied and Ethan nodded. 

"Okay, I'm going to go work on homework for awhile." 

"Alright, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

+

"Ethan come on. Hurry up, I'm hungry." Tyler hollered at Ethan who was taking his sweet precious time getting ready. Another five minutes passed and Tyler yelled again. "It might be your birthday, but I will punch you if you do not get your butt in here in the next few seconds." When Tyler didn't hear a response he got up off the couch and went in search of Ethan. He found him sitting on his bed, crying. Edison sat in his lap desperately trying to comfort his distressed owner. 

"Oh Ethan..." Tyler said, his words trailing off when he saw the sad look on Ethan's face. 

"I'm fine." Ethan croaked out, Edison whined at the sound of despair in Ethan's voice. 

"You most certainly are not fine. Come on, move over." Tyler nudged Ethan who scooted over. "I know you're sad about Mark not being here today." 

"What a stupid thing to be upset about right? It's not his fault that he couldn't make it. I just...I haven't seen him in person since August and I miss my boyfriend." Ethan explained and Tyler inwardly winced at the guilt creeping up on him. 

"It's not stupid at all. You miss him and have a perfectly valid reason for being upset. Mark is head over heels in love with you and I know that he's upset that he couldn't be here with you. However I will state that being upset solves nothing especially since it's your 21st birthday and I want to get you so incredibly drunk you won't know up from down." Ethan laughed at that and Tyler threw his arm around Ethan's shoulders. "That's the spirit. Now come on and get dressed while I take Edison out before we leave." 

Ethan leaned his head on Tyler's shoulder.  
"Thanks for cheering me up, bubby." 

"Anytime, Bub." 

+

Tyler and Ethan walked into Gloria's and while Tyler was speaking with the hostess, Ethan sat down and fiddled with his phone, reading all the happy birthday messages on twitter. He was about half way through all the messages when his notification box chimed. He opened up the tweet from Mark and gasped at what he saw. 

Markiplier  
@Markiplier

When the love of your life is oblivious. @crankgameplays 

Underneath the message was a picture of Ethan on his phone completely ignorant to the happenings around him. Ethan quickly looked up and saw Mark standing in front of him in black jeans, similar to his own, and a dark blue v-neck shirt, holding flowers and a gift bag. 

"Happy birthday, darling." Mark said and Ethan threw his arms around his, kissing him square on the mouth. Mark stumbled back from the sheer force of Ethan latching onto him, but quickly regained his footing and kissed Ethan back. When they parted for breath Ethan rested his forehead against Mark's. 

"Hi." Ethan whispered before kissing Mark again. Mark just held Ethan to his body, breathing him in. 

Tyler cleared his throat to get the attention of the two lovers. "Boys, I, and the wait staff I'm sure, would appreciate if you stopped making out, no matter how cute you two are. Remember your surroundings please." Tyler urged them and they eventually stepped back from each other. 

"This way to your table." The hostess said which a gracious smile and led them to a more secluded booth. "Your waitress will be around soon." The hostess said after they were all settled. 

Ethan was sat between Tyler and Mark. Mark had his arm around Ethan and Ethan was leaning back into it. 

"I thought you couldn't make it." Ethan stated to Mark and Tyler grimaced. 

"I wanted to surprise you and asked Tyler to keep it a secret from you." 

"Sorry Ethan." Tyler said and Ethan patted his arm. 

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you, bubby." Ethan reassured Tyler and Tyler smiled. Their waitress came around and took their drink orders. 

"So how has school been?" Mark asked, Ethan held up a finger signaling Mark to give him a second so that he could finish chewing. The bean dip was really good okay? 

"It's been great. I mean I'm a bit lonely, but the campus is beautiful and besides my cracked out biology professor, all of my professors are great." 

"You're lonely?" Mark asked, concern tinting his tone.

"I mean yeah, a bit, but I've made some new friends that are helping a lot with that. I just miss y'all a lot." Ethan said and Tyler whipped his head around to face Ethan. 

"Did you just say y'all?" Tyler asked and Ethan blushed. 

"Uh yeah, I guess the lingo is starting to wear off on me. It's one of my favorite parts about Texas. For some reason I really like the words they use for certain things. Like I love how they call soda Coke here. Doesn't matter what kind it is they'll say Coke and then specify what kind. Unless they're talking about Dr. Pepper, then they'll just say Dr. Pepper. Which I must say that Dr.Pepper is the superior soda." 

Mark chuckled and Tyler just looked at him like he had gone crazy. 

"Tell us some more about UT." Mark urged Ethan. 

"Well there's this turtle pond you see..."

+

"Do You want to open up your present now, love?" Mark asked and Ethan nodded. Tyler passed him the bag and ethan dug into it. He pulled out a stuffed plush Bevo with his graduating class year on the shirt it was wearing. Then he pulled out a small orange box and opened it. It contained a silver chain with a little pendent on it. The pendent had two arrows crossing over each other. "Read it." Mark told him and Ethan flipped it over. 

I want crazy

Ethan felt tears welling up and tried to blink them away. He looked st Mark and pulled him into a kiss. "This is perfect. Thank you. Will you put it on me?" 

Mark smiled and clasped the necklace in place, kissing Ethan's temple once he was finished. "I'm glad you like it." 

Tyler made a gagging sound and Ethan turned to glare at him. "You two are so  
sickeningly sweet." Ethan just stuck his tongue out at Tyler.

+

"Thank you for dinner Mark." Ethan said as the three of them walked down the street. Mark and Ethan holding hands. Tyler went and put the flowers and the Bevo in the rental car earlier that evening. 

"Yes thank you." Tyler chimed in.

"You're welcome." 

+

"Can you let Edison out please?" Ethan asked Tyler when they got home. Tyler nodded and clipped Eadie's lease on his collar and took him out. "Mark, will you film a video with me?"

"Of course I will." 

"Alright cool. Come on." 

Mark sat on the bed while Ethan got everything set up to film the video. "Go stand by the door and I'll motion you to come in." Ethan said, pushing Mark towards the door. 

"What is up my cranky crew? It's Ethan from CrankGamePlays and today is a bit of a special video. So as y'all know it's my birthday today and I was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of gifts that all you guys sent me and the special video messages too! I thought I'd make a video of me opening up and reacting to these gifts and videos and messages. But before I do that I want to introduce a very special guest." Ethan looked to the door and motioned Mark over. "Look who came to visit me guys! It's Mark!" Mark came into frame and waved to the camera. Plopping down on the bed beside Ethan. 

"Hey everyone!" Mark said. 

"Alright I'm going to go grab the boxes and cards, and through the magic of editing they're all just going to appear beside me....now." Ethan got up and grabbed the box full of boxes and envelopes. "Okay, so let's start with the cards and go from there. Babe, will you go grab a box cutter and start opening the boxes?" Ethan asked and Mark got up to get the exacto knife. 

Ethan spent a good 20 minutes opening up the cards and boxes. Ethan opened up the last box and starred in stunned silence. There in the box was a framed drawn picture of him and Mark, Mark was kissing Ethan's cheek and Ethan had his eyes shut. A blissed out smiled on his face. Underneath was the date that they announced their relationship to the public. It was a beautifully done picture, it almost looked like a photograph. Ethan was pulled out of his stupor by Mark putting his hand on the inside of Ethan's thigh. 

"Are you okay, love?" Mark asked and Ethan nodded before passing him the picture. Ethan looked up at the camera and grinned like he never had before. 

"Thank you, Savannah for the beautiful drawing. I want you to know that it's going up in my living room tonight." He looked over at Mark and saw him staring at the picture as well. "I want to show you guys the picture, but it's currently being held hostage by Mark so I'll show it to you all tomorrow. Now I'm going to watch the video that a few of you guys put together for me and then we're going to call it a night because it's currently 12:30 am here and I have class tomorrow." Ethan said and clicked the video. 

+

Ethan was a mess of tears by the end of the video. Mark was rubbing his back, sniffling a little himself. "You guys, that was beautiful. I thought it was just going to be happy birthday wishes, but then the stories started and I lost the control of my emotions and turned into a blubbering mess. I'm so honored that I have helped people stay alive and have touched so many people's lives. Just...you all say that I have changed your lives, but in reality it is you all that have changed my life. I would never be in the situation I'm in if it wasn't for my viewers. I wouldn't have Mark or Tyler in my life. And if I could hug you all and thank you for everything that they've done for me I would. So thank you for all the wonderful birthday messages, but also thank you for helping me to where I am today." Ethan sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Oh man okay. Thank you guys for watching. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, make sure to slap that like button right in the face and I will see you guys in the next video. Love you all. Stay cranky, bye." Ethan got up and shut off the camera. 

When he was done Mark pulled Ethan into a kiss. "I'm so grateful for you." He spoke to Ethan once they pulled away. "I love you so much." Ethan blushed and kissed Mark again. 

"I love you too. More than you will ever know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan vs finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I skipped to finals for the first semester. I think the story is going to be coming to an end soon. Maybe three or so more chapters. The hello is pronounced like you're hissing the H and you press your tongue into your throat when saying the ello part.

Ethan was more than stressed, he had three finals this week and one the next week. Tyler and Mark were here for the week and while he was glad to see them, they a bit of a distraction. They just don't realize that Ethan is fine and that he needed to stay up late and study. How else is he supposed to be prepared?

+

"Ethan, baby, please come to bed." Mark spoke softly into Ethan's ear. 

"I can't. I'm not prepared." Ethan mumbled, he eyes trained on his computer screen. Mark sighed and rubbed his shoulders. 

"Yes you are, darling. Besides it's 3 am and you have to be up by 8. It takes at least three hours of sleep to convert information from your short term memory to long term memory. Please come to bed." Mark asked again as he shut Ethan's laptop and pulled him to his feet. 

"But I need to...studymore." Ethan weakly protested, his words slurring together as his eyelids began to droop now that he wasn't looking at his bright computer screen. 

Mark steered him in the direction of his bedroom. Once the door was closed Mark pulled Ethan's shirt over his head, replacing it with a soft gray tank top and unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them off and handed Ethan a pair of sleep pants as he went and put his dirty clothing in the hamper. Mark gently pushed Ethan down on top of the bed and climbed in beside him before covering them both up and wrapping his arms around Ethan. 

"But my test..." Ethan mumbled and Mark shushed him.

"You'll be fine my love. Sleep." Mark kissed the top of Ethan's head and closed his eyes when he heard gentle snoring coming from Ethan.

+

Ethan woke up before the alarm, his stomach in a bundle of nerves. He sat fidgeting at the kitchen table and Tyler sighed before pulling Ethan up and into a hug. 

"You're going to do fine, Bub." Tyler Said as he released Ethan. "Deep breaths, in and out." Ethan repeated his instructions and felt himself slowly calming down. Tyler smiled when he saw the anxiety slowly drain from Ethan's face. "Good boy. Now do you want chocolate chip or banana pancakes?"

"Banana."

"Coming right up. Hey don't forget that Mark is picking you up today, so don't take the bus home, alright?" Tyler threw over his shoulder as he stood mixing the ingredients together. 

"Okay." 

+

"Good luck, Bub." Tyler said as he dropped Ethan off at the campus.

"Thanks, Ty." Ethan muttered as he got out the car and walked away. 

The closer he got, the more he felt his nerves building. It's not like he's bad at biology, it's just that his professor is a cracked out old man obsessed with lizards and there is only some much the poor TA can do. "Here we go." Ethan thought to himself as he he pushed the door open to the lecture hall. 

"Alright y'all know the drill. Bags at the front of the hall, no hats, you can have a calculator and something to write with, but that's it." Craig announced as he and the CA began to pass out the tests. "Alright, you have an hour and 15 minutes. Plenty of time." Craig announced after Dr. Peterson walked into the room. 

+

"Hey guys! I'm at UT waiting for Ethan to finish his biology final. He'll be done in about 10 minutes, but in the mean time I've been walking around the campus and guys...it's actually really pretty. I'm currently at the turtle pond and look." Mark pointed his vlog camera at the turtles laying on the rocks trying to soak up the sun even though it was a bit cold out. "They're so cute!" Mark spoke to the camera for a while until he saw a mop of blue hair coming towards him. "Guys look it's Ethan. Say hi to the viewers E-Tan." Ethan grinned and waved at the camera before going up and hugging Mark.

Ethan sighed and tightened his hold on Mark. "Are you okay, babe?" Mark asked, concerned at the tension he felt in Ethan's body. 

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted and want to go home, but I still have three finals and a paper to go before I can do that." 

Mark smiled sympathetically and kissed Ethan's head. "Come on, I think a nice long hot bath and a good meal is in order to replenish your strength." Mark said as he tugged Ethan in the direction of the car.

+

Ethan sighed in bliss as he sank into the water. The pleasant scent from the bath bomb Mark dropped into the water was slowly relaxing his mind and the warm water was easing his tense muscles. His eyes started to slip close as the last of the past week's stress faded away.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up to Mark gently rubbing a wash cloth up and down his chest and arms. "Wha-...Mark?"

"Shush. Rest, I'll wake you up when it's time to get out of the bath. For now, just let me take care of you." Mark said as he moved the wash cloth to Ethan's thigh. 

Ethan wanted to protest that he could wash himself perfectly fine, but the warm water was so nice and the gentle pull of the wash cloth felt heavenly, so Ethan closed his eyes once again and was lulled to a light doze. 

+

"Wake up, baby. Time to get out of the bath." Mark spoke softly to Ethan, gently stroking his cheek. Ethan blearily looked up at Mark, processing what he said as Mark helped him out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around him. Ethan stood there for a minute then started to dry off as Mark went to get him some clothing. When he returned, Mark helped Ethan dress and then guided him into the bedroom. "Off Edison" He said to the dachshund that was laying on the bed. 

Edison moved off the bed long even for Mark to get Ethan settled before he jumped back on the bed and curled up against Ethan. Ethan giggled and stroked the dog's back. Mark huffed, but smiled at his boyfriend's goofy smile. "You get some sleep because I'm starting to think you haven't slept more than four hours a night the past few weeks. Ethan's shrug gave Mark all the answers he needed. "Sleep, Ethan. I'll come wake you up in a few hours and then you can study, okay?" Ethan mumbled an okay, his eyes already slipping closed. Mark sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning out the light and closing the door softly. 

+

"Hey Mark, where's Ethan?" Tyler asked as he came in through the door carrying groceries. 

"Asleep. I don't think he's been sleeping much if the dark circles under his eyes are anything to go by. He's been so stressed and it breaks my heart to know that there's not much I can do to take his worries away." Mark said and Tyler smiled sympathetically. 

"I know. He gets really stressed easily, but at least he's sleeping now and we can watch over him for the next few days. Besides, winter break is coming up soon and he'll have a whole month to relax and just enjoy life." Tyler said. "What should I make for dinner tonight?" Tyler asked and Mark thought about for a minute. 

"Ethan's been going on and on about these beans that his friend Alison made for him one time. I don't know what they're called. Let me ask her." Mark said as he pulled out his phone. 

"You have her phone number?" Tyler asked incredulously and Mark scoffed. 

"No, but she followed me on instagram a few weeks ago. I'm assuming after she met Ethan and Ethan asked me to follow her and their other friend who ironically is also named Allison just spelt differently." Mark said as he shot her a dm and waited. About 20 minutes later he received an answer. 

Hey Mark!

They're called borracho beans. I can give you the recipe if you want and I use the term recipe lightly because my sister taught me how to cook this and I just kind of throw things together until it tastes right. We don't really measure stuff out in my family unless it's necessary. Or I could save you the trouble and cook up a batch and drop it off at Ethan's apartment? 

Hey Alison!

I don't want to be a burden. You can just give me the recipe if that'll be easier.

Nonsense Mark! It's no burden at all. I love Ethan to pieces and besides, Ally's been asking for borracho beans for the past few days. I'll drop them off around 7? I know Ethan hasn't been sleeping all that much with finals going on and everything. If this helps him in any way, then I'm more than happy to do so. 

Yeah that'd be great. Thanks so much. 

Welcome!

"What did she say?" Tyler asked as he came back into the apartment with Edison following at his heels.

"She said that she'll just make up a batch and drop it off because she doesn't really have a recipe, she just throws it all together and adds seasoning until it tastes right." Mark said as he flopped onto the couch beside Tyler. "I hope he's fine with this for dinner, but he's so tired I hardly doubt he'll mind." 

Tyler turned on the TV and the two spent the afternoon watching Fixer Upper. 

+

"She's so skilled! It makes me want to paint the house and add barn style doors in the house and french doors to the patio." Mark said as he mentally started to plan out what to change in his house.

"No Mark." Tyler said dismissively. "You are not changing anything in the house because you won't ever finish the project if you start."

"What of course I wo-"

A knock at the door disrupted their argument. Mark got up to answer the door, but Edison beat him to it, loudly announcing their visitor and probably waking up Ethan in the process. Mark pulled open the door to see two girls standing on the other side. One had curly maroon colored hair and wore glasses while the other had blond hair. 

"Hello, you must be Alison and Allison?" Mark said, his statement turning into a question as he looked at each girl.

"One L." the girl with blond hair said. "You know spelt the right way." She teased the other girl. 

"That makes you Allison with two Ls?" Mark asked and Allison nodded.

"Yep I'm double L, but for the sake of not confusing everyone that doesn't know us, namely you. Call me AJ and call her Ali." Allison said and Mark nodded before moving out of the way to let them in. Ali walked in and put the crock pot she was holding down on the table then turned around and dropped to the floor. Mark was about to ask if she was okay when he heard what she was saying.

"Who's a good boy? You are Edison, you are." Ali baby talked Edison and AJ rolled her eyes before pushing Ali to the side. 

"Bae let me have a turn petting him." Ali got up and went over to Tyler. 

"Hello, I'm Alison with one L if you didn't hear our little spiel at the door. You must be Tyler." Ali stuck her hand out and Tyler shook her hand. "Ethan speaks very highly of you." She said and Tyler smiled back at her. 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm glad Ethan has friends here nice enough to take time out of their day to make him food."

"I'd say it is us that are lucky to have such a kind hearted person as a friend." Alison said and then looked to AJ on the floor. "Let me introduce you to Allison. Bae quit playing with Edison and come meet Tyler." 

"Bae?" Tyler questioned.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. We call each other Bae so we don't confuse other people. Although it's very funny to watch people get confused when they ask our names." Ali said as AJ came over to them. "Bae, this is Tyler. You know the one Ethan calls bubby." Recognition dawned in AJ's eyes.

"Oh yeah! Hi Tyler, I'm Allison with two Ls but you can call me AJ." Tyler shook her hand and was about to speak when Ethan came into the room. 

"Hello!" Al(l)isons chimed together in a weird accent. "Hello!" Ethan returned in the same voice and walked into their waiting arms. 

"Do I smell Borracho beans?" Ethan asked once he pulled away from the hug and walked towards the kitchen table.

"Yes you do. I made them special for you. As a little boost to get through finals treat." Ethan turned back around and threw his arms around Alison again. 

"Bless you, child." Ethan groaned making Ali laugh. 

"You're welcome. Now we're heading out. Just bring the crock pot with you to school and I'll get it from you then." Ali said and gave Ethan one last hug. AJ hugged Ethan too. 

"You're not staying?" Mark asked from his position on the couch. 

AJ spoke this time. "Naw we both have tests to study for and this one still needs to take Klaus for his walk." Mark nodded.

"Well it was nice to meet you! We'll all have to go out for dinner sometime so that we can have a proper chat." Mark said and Tyler nodded.

"Omg most definitely! Maybe sometime after Christmas break?" Ali asked. 

"Sounds like a plan!" Ethan said around the spoon that he currently had stuck in his mouth. 

"Bye Ethan!" The two chimed and walked out of the apartment after they said a quick goodbye to Edison. 

Once the door closed and Tyler and Mark made way over to the table and got food.

"Holy crap this is actually delicious." Mark moaned out as he stuffed another spoonful into his mouth. Tyler and Ethan made sounds of agreement and the three continued eating.

+

"Ethan I'm serious. I don't want you staying up until four tonight. It's not healthy. I realize you have another final in two days, but studying yourself into exhaustion isn't going to help." Tyler said as he passed by Ethan on his way to bed. The boy had his books and notes spread out around the floor, while he himself was hunched over his laptop rereading his notes. Ethan made a noncommittal sound and Tyler sighed. "Come Edison." The tiny dog trotted after Tyler as he had taken to sleeping in Tyler's room when he came to visit Ethan. 

Tyler passed Mark in the hallway and stopped him. "Make sure he doesn't stay up into the wee hours of the night. He's going to worry himself into an early grave at the rate he's going right now." Mark nodded and Tyler clapped him on the shoulder. "Night man." 

Mark squared his shoulders and marched into the living room. He made himself comfortable on the couch, it was going to be a long night.

+

It was pushing two a.m. and Ethan was still studying. Mark was yawning like crazy behind Ethan and Ethan sighed after the tenth yawn in the last 20 minutes. Ethan turned around to see Mark nodding off. "You don't have to stay up with me." 

"I do because if I don't you'll stay up all night." Mark said through another yawn. Ethan contemplated his options before sighing and getting up. 

"Alright, let's go to bed then." Ethan pulled Mark into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed, curling up beside him. 

"I love you." Mark mumbled to Ethan, fighting to stay awake. 

"I love you too. Even if you were being a little pain and wouldn't let me finish studying." He said, kissing Mark's cheek and laying his head on Mark's chest. Mark chuckled at Ethan and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Ethan." Mark said, pulling the blue haired boy closer.

"Night Mark."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan gets hurt :/

Mark pulled up outside of Ethan's apartment and was met by Tyler in the parking lot. Mark's suspicion peaked instantly. "What did you do?" Mark questioned Tyler.

"Please don't get mad."

"What did you do, Tyler?" Mark asked again, his voice taking on a sharp tone. 

"Uhhhh, you should just see for yourself." Mark followed Tyler into the apartment, passing Ali in the kitchen making something. She just grimaced when he passed by her. Tyler led him to the sofa where he saw AJ bent over the couch, adjusting something. Upon further inspection, he saw Ethan asleep on the couch with his ankle wrapped up, propped up on pillows and his wrist wrapped up in an ace bandage and resting on his chest. A concerned Edison curled up on the floor at Ethan's feet. Mark turned to look up at Tyler and AJ with rage in his eyes and Tyler held his hands up in defense and motioned for them to go talk somewhere else. 

They walked out to the balcony and Mark all but exploded at Tyler. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, TYLER? I leave you alone with him for two days and I come back to a broken boyfriend? What happened?"

"I'm sorry! We were messing around, trying to help him blow off steam before his last final and AJ dared him to do a back flip. It had been raining earlier, but Ethan did it anyway. His foot slipped during the take off and he didn't make it fully around. When he hit the ground he broke his ankle and sprained his wrist." Tyler explained and Mark sighed.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday night, we got back from the emergency room at 2 am. The doctor said to go back to the hospital in a week to see if the swelling has gone down enough for them to put a cast or boot." Tyler said and Mark shook his head. "Are you mad?" Tyler asked and Mark sighed again.

"Of course I'm mad. I'm fucking pissed that you all didn't call me when it happened. However, I know that it was just a stupid mistake and that you and AJ didn't do something purposely to hurt Ethan. So I'm not going to yelling at you anymore. I'm going back inside to deal with my injured boyfriend." Tyler nodded and Mark marched back inside and saw AJ sitting in the armchair, reading a book. Mark stopped stop by Ethan's head and bent down to gently touch his cheek. "Ethan, baby, time to wake up." Ethan groaned as his eyes fluttered open and focused on Mark's face.

"Mark?" Ethan groaned again and Mark frowned. 

"Does it hurt, darling?" Mark asked and Ethan nodded. Mark winced when Ethan's face crumpled in pain again and he rubbed the non-injured wrist. Tyler came back into the room and Mark looked up. "When can he have another pain pill?" 

Tyler looked at his watch and then glanced at Ethan. "Probably in another hour or so. He took some ibuprofen about three hours ago. So he'll be due for another in a bit."

"Are you hungry, babe?" Ethan nodded and Mark stood up. "Alright, what do you want?" Ethan whimpered and reached for Mark. 

"No don't leave me." Tears slipped down Ethan's cheeks from the sheer amount of pain he was in and his need to be coddled by his boyfriend. Mark kneeled on the floor and swiped the tears off of Ethan's cheek. 

"I'm not leaving you, honey. I'm just going to call for delivery and then I'll come right back, okay?" Ethan nodded and Mark pulled away. 

"No need to do that, Mark. I've made him some food. Actually I food prepped for the entire week. All you have to do is heat it up for him. I think it's time for us to be going. Come on, Allison." AJ closed her book and stuffed it in her bag before turning to Mark. 

"I'm sorry, Mark. It was a stupid dare and it shouldn't have happened. I didn't mean for him to get hurt." AJ apologized and Mark waved his hand at her. 

Apologize to him, not me."

"Oh she has. About 15 million times." Ali spoke up from behind the couch. "Felt so bad that it happened that Tyler had to call me to come drive them to the ER." Mark looked at Tyler and he shrugged and looked away. "Okay, well we best get going. Tyler, you have my number. Call me if he needs anything." Tyler walked them to the door.

Mark turned back to Ethan. "Do you want to move to your room?" Mark asked Ethan and he nodded again. "Okay, can you use the crutches?" Ethan shook his head.

"Not well. It's hard to use the crutches with my wrist." 

"Okay. Tyler!" Mark called him in and Tyler ran into the room. "Can you carry Ethan into his room? I'm going to get his food ready." Tyler nodded and gently picked Ethan up. Mark sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. What was he supposed to do? Ethan is due to drive back in a week for the summer, but now he's going to have to stay longer to get a boot or cast. Not to mention that he has a final tomorrow and it's in a building across campus with no road access. Great. 

Mark went into the kitchen and grabbed the grilled cheese sandwich, chips, strawberries and water that Ali left for Ethan's lunch. There was also a note for Mark. 

Hey Mark

All instructions for reheating the food are on the fridge. Call me if you need anything. I ordered a pizza for you and Tyler. It should be there in 30 or so minutes. It's already paid for. There are cold drinks in the fridge. Take care of him please. 

-Alison 

Mark smiled at the thoughtfulness of Ethan's friend before picking up the food and walking to Ethan's bedroom. 

+

"Ethan, baby, you've got to wake up. You have a test in a few hours and it's going to take awhile for us to get you to the classroom." Mark spoke and gently shook Ethan's shoulder. Ethan groaned, but opened his eyes anyway. 

"I don't wanna." Ethan pouted and Mark chuckled.

"I know, but you have to. Do you want to try walking with one crutch on your non hurt hand and I'll walk with you on the other side?" Ethan nodded and together they managed to get to the bathroom in one piece without anymore major injuries. 

*

"Mark this is taking forever!" Ethan complained as they slowly walked to Ethan's class. 

"Well there's always plan B." Tyler said from behind them. He was carry Ethan's bag. 

"Yes please. Plan B. My leg is killing me." Tyler frowned in sympathy and handed Mark Ethan's bag before crouching in front of Ethan. Mark helped him onto Tyler's back and Tyler piggy backed Ethan to his classroom. Mark laughing beside them from the sheer look of terror on Ethan's face. 

"Relax babe, he's not going to drop you." Mark said as he patted Ethan's back. 

"He's so tall. It's weird being up this high." Ethan muttered before burying his face into Tyler's neck so he didn't have to see his approaching death. 

Tyler gently let Ethan down from his back and helped Ethan get settled into the chair before he went out into the hallway and waited with Mark.

+

The doctor ended up fitting Ethan with a walking boot. Which was the best possible solution to this whole mess. Mark had to leave a day early to make sure the house was hurt Ethan friendly and Tyler was getting Ethan packed up to go home for the summer. They were driving because of Edison and Ethan's broken ankle. Ali and AJ were there to help load Ethan's things into the car, but really it was more Tyler doing the loading as Ali and AJ were sat on the stairwell crying about missing Ethan.

"We're not going to see you for so long!" Ali moped as she leaned her head on Ethan's shoulder. AJ was holding his non-hurt hand, she too was very upset about Ethan leaving." 

"You're not going to see AJ either." Ethan said and Ali swatted at his arm. 

"You know it's not the same. At least we live in the same state and it's only a four hour drive. You're going half way across the dang country." 

Ethan frowned. "I know. I was just trying to make me feel better. I don't want to leave you guys either." Ethan replied and leaned his head on top of Alison's. 

"You're being awfully quiet Bae." Alison said and AJ shrugged. 

"My two best friends are leaving me at the same time. I understand that I can easily see you Bae, but I want to see both of you. Y'all are my family." AJ said and leaned her head on Ethan's other shoulder. "We can Skype, it'll be fine."

"Yeah and Ethan can FaceTime with me." Ali said. "You'll FaceTime with me right?" Ali asked and Ethan pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Of course, Ali. You've changed my life in ways that I can't even begin to comprehend. You too AJ. I would've never met you all if it wasn't for Ali's stubbornness to not let me sit alone." 

Ali laughed and AJ snorted. "Promise me one thing Ethan." Ali said.

"Of course. Anything." 

"Stop saying you all and you guys. Please say y'all. It hurts my poor Texan heart to hear the full words coming out of your mouth. You're an honorary Texan now. You've got to start acting like it." Ethan laughed and promised to do his best. 

"Okay Ethan, it's time to go." Tyler said as he put Edison in his cage in the back seat. Making sure there were plenty of puppy pads in the bottom of the cage. Ethan and the girls stood up. He hugged each of them respectively and promised to call everyday. Tyler went up and said his goodbyes to the two girls.

"Bye Ali. I'll see you when I bring Ethan back in August." Tyler said to Alison, hugging her to him. 

"See you later, Tyler." Ali said and then went to stand with Ethan. 

"Bye AJ." Tyler pulled her into a side hug.

"So long, Tyler. You take real good care of our boy. Don't let him break anymore bones." AJ said and patted Tyler on the back. 

"Hey I heard that!" Ethan complained and all three laughed. Ethan handed AJ a copy of the keys to his apartment. "Don't forget to check on it during the summer." He said to her and AJ smiled.

"I won't." 

Ethan looked around and sighed. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll see y'all in August." Alison beamed with pride when she heard y'all come out of Ethan's mouth and Tyler shook his head at their antics. 

"BYE ETHAN!" The Al(l)isons called as Ethan and Tyler drove off. "Come on Bae." Alison said and threw her arm over AJ's shoulder. "We've still got to pack." 

+

When Kathryn saw Ethan her first instinct was to fuss over him and then she learned how it happened and then she wanted to smack him. 

"How could you have been so stupid?" She asked after she smacked Ethan. He gasped and rubbed the spot she hit. 

"Seriously Kath, you've got to stop with the hitting." Ethan complained and Tyler laughed while pulling Edison out of the car. 

"Come on Eddie. Let's go meet chica." Tyler baby talked the dachshund that was clutched to his chest passing Mark who had walked outside to save his boyfriend from an angry Kathryn. 

"Kathryn I would greatly appreciate it if you'd stop abusing my boyfriend." Mark said, walking up to them and pressing a quick kiss to Ethan's lips. 

"I'll stop trying to smack sense into him when he starts behaving like he has any." Kathryn grumbled out and Mark chuckled. 

"We both know that's never going to happen." Mark turned and grabbed Ethan's bags out of the car. "Come on babe. Let's go inside and see Chica play with Edison." Ethan followed Mark up the part and breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to be back, but he already missed his friends and Austin. Ethan walked into the house to see Chica licking Edison and he smiled. Yeah it was good to be back.


End file.
